Talk:Sally
Seriously?! Seriously?! I'd SO love to see her in the 2008 series! Skatoonyfan1234 23:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You would? Oh..so would I.... to bad so sad.....you can't 'cause she is only in my head and on this page..... -Sally's Maker. By the way.....you are welcome to add comments about sally and her dog mini. 23:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd add a pic of her but id have sign up, and i don't want to sign up when i can perfectly well edit profiles like this! 04:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind at all. I'd think Sally could be Tom's cousin, like how Derek Price is Norman's cousin, as identified in Double Trouble. Skatoonyfan1234 21:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! yeah I wish I could add a pic but I cant. I got pics of penny and edited them by changing eye colour, hair colour & length, and changing the face shape a bit 'cause penny has a slightly too long nose for my likeing. 22:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) I bet you could imagine Tom Thomas wanting to show Penny how good he is at surfing. Shrekyardigans 16:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Ha ha... Yeah! 23:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) That reminds me. In the classic series at the end of Deep Trouble., Sam wore a Hawaiian shirt. I just wish we could see the cast of the CGI series wear something other than their normal clothing. I'd like to see Tom Thomas in swim shorts! Shrekyardigans 08:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! but don't you mean board shorts? I mean in Australia people wear board shorts not swim shorts. But anyway I think that would be good for a change instead of the same clothes over and over again. I think there should be an episode where everyone goes to the beach and wears thier swimmers... Station Officer Steel in navy blue board shorts with a red stripe down the side, Sam in green and blue shorts, Elvis in some floral Hawiian style, Penny in short board shorts and a brightly coloured bikini top, Tom in orange(like his rescue uniform) with white detail...do you want me to go through every one? Oh well to bad, I will anyway. Mandy in a yellow one piece, Sarah in a pink one piece, James in green shorts, Norman in shorts similar to Steel's, Bronwyn in a blue one piece with a white sarong, Charlie in blue and red horrizontal striped shorts,Mike in yellow boardies with smily face print all over them, Helen in a pale blue and white medium length boars shorts and white rash vest(same colours as her normal clothes), Trevor in bright Hawaiian shorts and shirt, Dilys in ...um....er... I realy have no idea what she can wear. Do you have any ideas what should go wrong in this senario? Maybe they could get stuck by the tide and Tom has to surf around to get to his car so he can drive to his choppa to rescue them. What do you think should happen? Oh and also Elvis could ask Tom to teach him to surf, but when he does, Elvis keeps falling of Tom's spare board when he tries to get back on. Then the go back to have lunch, and play beach volley ball and beach cricket, it gets late and they realise that the tide has traped them, that's when Tom goes and surfs back to the quayside and drived his car to the mountain rescue center and flys the helicopter(while still in his boardies) to the rescue of eveyone. 02:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like. But the ones I'd change were these: Sam: blue board shorts with a green stripe down them Elvis: dark blue with yellow Hawaiian floral style Norman: shorts in the color and pattern of his cargo pants Charlie: light blue with black stripes and green hems Mike: green old-timey bathing suit pants with yellow stripes near the hems. What do you think? Shrekyardigans 17:29, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i like that idea......yeah I like...... I can picture it in my head right now.... What about Dylis? I couldn't think of one for her. 06:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. The closest I thought was a aqua old timey dress. Shrekyardigans 16:25, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ummm that will be a bit embarrasing but yeah.I would like to see Tom in his swim shorts though but Penny in a bikini no thank you lol.I would love to see someone from the cast learn to surf acuaclly I would like to see an episode of some of the cast spend the day at the beach and one of the children get trapped out at sea(more details later) and the Fire brigade get her or him and they join in.That will be perfect what do you think ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 13:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I'd like the men to show their chests for the first time in the CGI series, just this once. Shrekyardigans 23:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.I would also like to see the boys topless for the first time ever in the CGI and I would also like to see Sarah and James in their sunglasses like in the old series.ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 13:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I also would like to see an episode that the children have a slumber party at one of their homes and instead of wearing their normal clothes they could wear their pyjamas.Hete are my ideas (ps:It's only the children). Norman:Black top with grey detail and grey pants Mandy:Purple pyjama top with white middle and detail with colourful chekered bottoms Sarah:Hot pink t-shirt with white sequin detail and plain black leggings with glitter detail James:Green buttoned up pyjama top with matching bottoms What do you think ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 13:09, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh! something to add to that, the buttons on james' shirt shuld be white. And if you don't like the idea of penny in a bikini top, how about this, Pink tank top with white and purple detail, and bright pink short boardies with white hems. 04:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah better but I was thinking of a swimsuit a bit like what the women at the Olympics wore for the swimming events and the buttons well i was thinking of them being black with white checkered patterens ChrisiyyaCherry (talk) 06:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Right. I also thought of the swimsuit ideas for the new characters: Moose Roberts: Swimshorts designed like the Canadian Flag, and a waterproof tank top designed like the USA Flag. Mrs Chen: Purple olympic swimming costume Lily Chen: a pink olympic swimming costume made to look like a fairy dress and a pink bathing cap Gareth Griffiths: a old-timey bathing suit in the color of his clothes. what do you think? Shrekyardigans (talk) 17:39, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Swimsuit Idea Hey, remember your idea about the Fireman sam cast in swimsuits? Shrekyardigans (talk) 15:27, February 11, 2013 (UTC)